<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu es beau by Kaaaaarooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990350">Tu es beau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo'>Kaaaaarooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1x03 scene, 5+2 fic, Canon Compliant, Flirty Raphael, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Raphael, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little Shit Raphael, M/M, Sort Of, and not at all, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 fois Raphaël dit à Simon qu'il est beau sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, +2 fois où il le fait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tu es beau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pas de betâ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Simon venait de se faire kidnapper par deux vampires dont il n'avait pas pu voir les visages. Il avait juste entendu une jolie voix masculine, grave, qui malgré la situation dans laquelle il avait été, la tête en bas, dans le vide, une main féminine enroulée autour d'une de ses chevilles, lui avait caressé les oreilles d'une manière agréable.</p><p>Maintenant, il était dans une petite pièce avec un cercueil, la porte couleur or, avait un trou en forme de croix. Il essaya de regarder à travers, pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais l'angle ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un gros aperçu de la pièce voisine. Il changea de tactique.</p><p>"Bonjour, il y'a quelqu'un?" Cria Simon. "Je ne suis qu'un étudiant en comptabilité, je n'ai aucune valeur pour personne. Et j'ai à peine vu vos visages…" La première et troisième partie était vraie, la deuxième il espérait que sa meilleure amie l'aimait assez pour venir le chercher. "Donc si vous me laissez partir, je ne pourrais même pas vous identifier. Pas que je le ferais, parce que vous êtes des vampires!" Simon commença à paniquer. "Qui me croirait? Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez avant hier!" Simon s'arrêta, il entendit du bruit alors il courut vers la porte. "Il y'a quelqu'un ici?"</p><p>Quelqu'un surgit si vite devant la porte que Simon sursauta, et fit un grand pas en arrière. La personne était un garçon, il était beau avec ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, ses yeux très sombres, sa bouche pulpeuse, son teint de bronze, ce qui était étonnant pour un vampire, mais là, il était surtout effrayant.</p><p>"Si votre but c'était de me foutre la trouille, mission accomplie!" Plus Simon parlait, plus il reculait, mais plus le garçon avançait vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre le cercueil et le vampire, qui avait d'ailleurs fermé la porte avec un grand bang. "Et en ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez régler ça avec les Shadowhunters, surtout le blond. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi."</p><p>"Au contraire, j'ai besoin de toi."</p><p>Oh cette voix, il savait qu'il devait être terrifié mais, c'était la jolie voix grave de tout à l'heure et…oh mon dieu, il venait de sortir les crocs, c'était mignon et sexy, non, non, effrayant, terrifiant. Son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner quand le plus petit, oui, étant aussi près de lui, Simon avait remarqué que l'autre avait quelques centimètres de moins que lui, se jeta, tous crocs dehors sur lui.</p><p>Il allait mourir et il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à sa mère, sa sœur, Luke et Clary. En prévision, il ferma les yeux et attendit sentence, mais rien. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le vampire devant lui, un sourire narquois sur son visage, qui atteignait la cicatrice qu'il avait sur sa joue gauche.</p><p>"Détend toi, je voulais juste te faire peur." Dit le vampire.</p><p>"C'est réussi."</p><p>Le vampire ricana. "J'ai pu voir ça. Bon écoute, c'est la chef de clan qui est derrière tout ça, une vraie psychopathe qui adore s'amuser avec les mundanes. Mais je vais te faire sortir d'ici, seulement, je ne peux pas le faire tout de suite."</p><p>Simon était presque soulagé, presque. "C'est censé me rassurer? Je vais avoir le temps de me faire tuer."</p><p>"Ne me tente pas." Simon avala. "Je reviens dans une heure, en attendant sois sage, et si jamais une femme aux cheveux long, bruns, trop maquillé, qui porte une robe moulante à l'air garce franchit cette porte, crie mon nom."</p><p>Simon hocha la tête "Et c'est quoi?"</p><p>"Raphaël."</p><p>Il avait le prénom d'un ange. S'il n'était pas en tachycardie, Simon en rigolerait. "Raphaël…Tu es flippant."</p><p>À la surprise de Simon, Raphaël rit. "Merci, à toute à l'heure petit humain." Simon avait envie de le reprendre sur le mot "petit", mais il se retint, il avait une chance de survivre, il n'allait pas la gâcher. "Au fait…Tu es beau quand tu as peur." Raphaël partit, refermant la porte derrière lui.</p><p>Simon cligna des yeux. "Putain! Je suis tombé sur un sadique."</p><p>Un beau, sadique ténébreux.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Simon était devenu un vampire il y'a quelques semaines. Raphaël l'avait sauvé, à deux reprises même, mais à chaque fois il était arrivé trop tard. Simon ne lui en voulait, sans lui il serait mort et tout ça était la faute de Camille et seulement elle.</p><p>Ce soir il était dans son lit, il se sentait triste, il avait du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vue d'enfant de la nuit. Sa famille et ses amis du groupe lui manquaient, mais ça allait parce qu'il savait qu'avec de l'entraînement et du temps, ils pourraient les revoir.</p><p>Ce qui le rendait maussade, c'était le manque de lumière naturel, le soleil. Se lever le matin, ouvrir les rideaux et laisser la lumière illuminé la pièce, sortir et sentir la chaleur caresser sa peau, se prélasser et se faire bronzer.</p><p>Simon soupira, il n'avait qu'une envie, rester à bouder toute la nuit, cacher sous ses couvertures, mais son chef de clan, Raphaël, qui avait renversé Camille, avait prit sa place et l'avait envoyé croupir dans une cage pour l'éternité au fin fond d'Idris, n'avait apparemment pas sentit le désarroi de son jeune. Il venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, un verre de sang à la main, il s'assied sur le lit à côté de lui et lui tendit le verre, mais Simon secoua la tête, il n'avait pas faim, mais son chef de clan insista.</p><p>"Boit bébé, ou tu vas mourir." Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, ce surnom l'aurait énervé, mais Raphaël le disait toujours d'une manière douce.</p><p>Sous cette carapace intimidante, Raphaël était un chef de clan très généreux, peux être un peu dur parfois, mais souvent juste, attentionné, intelligent, protecteur et drôle, à sa manière et il était toujours la pour lui. C'est pour ça que Simon prit le verre de la main de Raphaël, qui lui fit un sourire victorieux, et le bu. Le sang était tiède, c'était comme ça qu'il le préférait. Une fois vide, il posa le verre sur sa table de chevet et se confia à son chef de clan.</p><p>"Le soleil me manque." Souffla Simon. Raphaël le regarda avec un air désolé, mais pas de pitié, jamais.</p><p>"Suis-moi." Ceux qui ne connaissait pas Raphaël pourrait considérer ça comme un ordre, mais ce n'en était pas un, c'était une demande, qu'il pouvait refuser, mais il n'en avait pas envie.</p><p>Il se leva de son lit et suivit Raphaël à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel, jusqu'à arrivé devant un escalier qui donnait sur une porte. Raphaël ouvrit la porte et la douceur de la nuit l'envahi. Raphaël l'avait emmené sur le toit de l'hôtel. Simon referma la porte et suivit Raphaël jusqu'au bord du toit, où ils s'assirent, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. S'il avait été humain il aurait été terrifié, mais étant un vampire il s'en fichait, il ne pourrait pas mourir et de toute façon, Raphaël ne le laisserait jamais tomber, littéralement.</p><p>"C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai un coup de mou, ou que je veux être seul." Dit Raphaël, ses yeux regardant le ciel étoilé.</p><p>"C'est sympa."</p><p>Raphaël haussa les épaules. "Je sais que ça ne remplacera jamais la lumière du soleil mais regarde…" Simon imita Raphaël et regarda à son tour la nuit. "Regarde comme c'est beau." Et oui, ça l'était, c'était apaisant. "La lune qui brille, se reflétant sur les buildings, les étoiles l'entourant de leur douce lueurs, formant parfois de délicat dessin…" Le regard de Simon s'égara quelques instants sur Raphaël, il avait l'air détendu, plus jeune, il était encore plus beau. "Et puis contrairement au soleil, tu peux les regarder autant que tu veux, et chaque nuit ne ressemble à aucune autre." Raphaël se tourna vers Simon. "C'est réconfortant."</p><p>Simon regarda à nouveau le ciel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, il se sentait mieux, pas uniquement grâce à la beauté du ciel mais surtout grâce à Raphaël.</p><p>"Tu es beau quand tu souris." Raphaël lui dit, se leva et partit sans un autre mot, laissant Simon seul mais plus heureux que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Simon avait toujours pensé, vu l'intérieur très vintage de l'hôtel, que le clan était à la ramasse niveau technologie, mais il s'était trompé, non seulement ils avaient internet, mais en plus ils avaient la fibre, et mieux encore, ils avaient une salle entièrement dédié à la musique, une sorte de mini studio qui était insonorisé, une bibliothèque, une salle de cinéma et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, un espace dédié au jeux vidéos, et pas que les anciens jeux, non, il y avait absolument toutes les consoles existantes et le nombre de jeu était hallucinant.</p><p>À chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette salle il avait l'impression d'avoir 8 ans à nouveau, le jour de son anniversaire, ayant ouvert son dernier cadeau, une Super Nintendo avec le jeu Mario.</p><p>Le meilleur c'était qu'il avait trouvé des adversaires à sa taille, des personnes avec qui c'était dur d'arriver premier à Mario Kart. Il avait confronté tout les membres du clan, qu'il avait battu, sauf un, Raphaël. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, parce que s'il y avait bien une personne à qui il avait envie de battre le cul aux jeux vidéos, c'était bien son chef de clan, une petite vengeance personnelle, pour toute les fois où son cul avait touché le sol pendant leurs entraînements.</p><p>Simon n'avait pas besoin de chercher dans tout l'hôtel pour le trouver, il était comme toujours, dans son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse. Simon entra dans la pièce sans même frapper, ayant l'habitude, Raphaël ne se tourna même pas vers lui.</p><p>"Hey, il est temps de faire une pause." Simon avait compris qu'avec Raphaël  il fallait être direct.</p><p>"Je rêve ou c'est un ordre?" Raphaël n'avait toujours pas bougé.</p><p>"C'est pas un ordre, c'est une obligation." Cette fois, Raphaël arrêta ce qu'il faisait, il se retourna et regarda Simon.</p><p>"Y'a une différence?"</p><p>"Hm…" Simon fit semblant de réfléchir. "Non."</p><p>Raphaël retint un rire. "J'ai pas le temps Simon."</p><p>Simon soupira. "Tu es immortel et puis tu passes ta vie à faire des papiers, sérieux, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser autant de stylo. Tu mérites un peu de répit."</p><p>Raphaël sourit en coin. "Tu proposes quoi?"</p><p>"Jeu vidéo."</p><p>Raphaël leva les yeux aux ciels, il aurait du s'en douter. "Très bien, mais juste deux ou trois parties."</p><p>Simon jeta son poing en l'air en signe de victoire. "Promis. Allez, vient!"</p><p>Raphael rit et suivi Simon jusqu'à la salle de jeu. Ils s'installèrent par terre, contre le canapé au centre de la pièce, manettes de Super Nintendo en main. Simon alluma la console et le jeu Killer Instinct démarra.</p><p>Un combat sans merci commença, chacun arrivant à esquiver les coups de l'autre avec aisance jusqu'à ce que Simon prenne le dessus, il était sur le point de donner le coup fatal, lorsque Raphaël utilisa sa botte secrète, le fameux méga enchaînement, qui mettait un personnage K.O en une seule fois. Simon n'avait réussi à appuyer simultanément sur les boutons dans le bon ordre, une seule et unique fois, c'était extrêmement compliqué, surtout quand l'autre joueur n'était pas un I.A, mais là Raphaël venait de le faire, comme si de rien n'était. Le personnage de Simon atterrit par terre, le mot K.O écrit en gros sur l'écran, lui indiquant sa défaite.</p><p>Raphaël le regarda avec un sourire victorieux. "Game Over!" Raphaël avait prit une voix grave, imitant la vrai voix du jeu.</p><p>Simon le regarda, ses yeux clignant encore et encore, le laissant hébété, sa bouche formant un "O".</p><p>Raphaël éclata de rire. "Et oui bébé, je suis né bien avant la naissance du tout premier jeu vidéo. Tu as trouvé ton maître…Au fait, tu es beau quand tu es sans voix." Il se leva et partir, retournant surement dans son bureau, laissant Simon dans le même état.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Simon avait toujours aimé la musique, il était plongé dedans depuis qu'il était tout petit. C'était son père qui l'avait initié, il lui jouait de la guitare pour l'endormir et c'est aussi lui qui lui avait apprit à en jouer.</p><p>Quand son père est mort, Simon s'est promit de continuer à en jouer, en mémoire de son père mais aussi parce qu'il aimait ça.</p><p>Etant doté d'une belle voix, Simon avait monté un groupe avec ses amis du lycée, Eric, Marc et Maureen, ils répétaient dans le garage de Simon et jouait parfois lors de petits événements pour se faire un peu d'argent, mais depuis sa transformation il n'avait plus personne avec qui jouer.</p><p>Quand il se sentait inspiré ou qu'il s'ennuyait, Simon allait dans la salle de musique et passer des heures à gratter des accords sur sa guitare, celle de son père, c'est la seul chose qui lui restait de lui, soit pour écrire ses propres mélodies, soit pour chanter ses chansons préférées.</p><p>C'était le cas aujourd'hui. Son chef de clan préféré, même si c'était le seul, était en réunion avec d'autre vampires, du coup, Simon s'ennuyait, il n'avait personne à embêter. Il s'entendait très bien avec tout les autres membres du clan, mais c'était différent, il passait 95% de son temps avec Raphaël, ça lui faisait se sentir comme à la maison.</p><p>Simon jouait et chantait sa chanson préférée, "Forever Young de Alphaville", ce qui était assez comique vu son état. Il avait tendance à chanter les yeux fermés, ça lui permettait de laisser de mieux se concentrer, il n'entendit et ne vit pas Raphaël entrer dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers Simon, prudemment pour ne pas se faire repérer et s'assied sur le tabouret, en face de lui.</p><p>La chanson arrivant à terme, les dernières notes et les dernières paroles résonnèrent contre les murs. Simon rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Raphaël, noir, profond, intense, ce qui le fit sursauter. Raphaël ricana.</p><p>"Hey!" Dit Simon.</p><p>"Hey!" Raphaël lui sourit.</p><p>"Comment était ta réunion?"</p><p>"Ennuyeuse. Et toi ta soirée?"</p><p>"Pareil." Raphael rit et avant que Simon ne puisse se retenir, sa bouche laissa échapper ses pensées. "Tu m'as manqué." Simon mit une main sur sa bouche et baissa les yeux, gêné.</p><p>Mais Raphaël ne se moqua pas de lui au contraire. "Tu m'as manqué aussi <em>bebé</em>." Simon releva les yeux surprit, mais sourit au surnom et surtout à l'affection de Raphaël, qu'il ne montrait pas souvent. "Allez vient, c'est l'heure de manger."</p><p>Simon se leva, il rangea sa guitare dans son étui et le posa au fond de la pièce et avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner, il entendit les derniers mots de Raphaël avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la pièce, sans même l'attendre.</p><p>"Tu es beau quand tu chantes."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>Simon et Raphaël se promenaient dans les rues de New-York. Depuis que Raphaël et lui étaient montés sur le toit, ils avaient instauré un rituel, quand le moral de l'un ou de l'autre n'était pas au beau fixe. Ils sortaient se balader, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre, la lune devenant spectatrice de leur complicité.</p><p>Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence confortable, leurs épaules se frôlaient à chaque mouvement. Ils marchaient sans destination particulières, quand ils entendirent un grognement. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, ils regardèrent à droite et à gauche et se sont aperçu qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du centre-ville et étaient dans une rue déserte. Un autre grognement retentit, Raphaël commença à s'avancer vers la source du bruit.</p><p>"Reste ici." Ordonna Raphaël à Simon, mais Simon secoua la tête, il avait peur mais il ne voulait pas laisser son chef de clan seul.</p><p>Raphaël hocha la tête et posa son doigt sur sa bouche, Simon comprit et hocha la tête en retour. Ils s'avancèrent tout doucement, dans une ruelle sombre, heureusement leurs yeux s'adaptèrent immédiatement au manque de lumière. Ils virent  rapidement un homme, recroquevillé contre le mur, du sang coulant de sa bouche ouverte, révélant de longues canines tranchantes, à ses pieds, se trouvait un corps, immobile, sans vie, deux petits trous ornant son cou.</p><p>C'était sans aucun doute un vampire, mais ce devait être un nouveau né, sans clan, perdu, apeuré, effrayé mais très puissant et dangereux.</p><p>Le vampire les a repéré, il se remit à grogner et à siffler plus fort, mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent réagir, le nouveau né se jeta sur Raphaël qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, il se retrouva projeter au sol. Il avait beau avoir plus de 80 ans d'entrainement derrière lui, Raphaël paraissait presque faible à côté de la force incommensurable d'un bébé vampire. Il essaya de se débattre, mais ce fût difficile, le vampire réussi à le griffer, sur les bras et le torse et pire il enfonça ses crocs dans son cou, provoquant un hurlement de douleur chez Raphaël.</p><p>Au son de son chef de clan, hurlant, Simon sortit de sa torpeur. Il sortit ses crocs et ses griffes, il s'élança sur le nouveau né, l'attrapa par le dos de son T-shirt et l'envoya contre le mur, son corps s'effondra au sol des morceaux de briques tombant avec lui. Simon était dans une rage folle, il s'avança vers le vampire, prit sa tête dans ses mains et d'un coup sec la tourna, réduisant le vampire en cendre.</p><p>Simon se précipita vers Raphaël qui était toujours au sol, du sang coulant de son ventre, de ses bras et de son cou. Il était à moitié inconscient. Simon arracha un bout de son T-shirt et le pressa contre son cou pour faire un garrot. Raphaël gémissait de douleur et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.</p><p>"Non, non, reste avec moi Raph, ferme pas les yeux. Je vais appeler du renfort."</p><p>Raphaël regarda Simon. "Tu es beau quand tu es inquiet." Il s'évanouit, un trou noir envahi son esprit.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>+ 1.</p><p>Après l'incident avec le vampire, Simon avait appelé le clan et Magnus, ils étaient venu à leur rescousse, Magnus avait fait un portail jusqu'à l'hôtel et avait soigné Raphaël en quelques minutes. En réalité les blessures étaient minimes, du moins pour un vampire, c'est juste que Raphaël avait perdu beaucoup de sang, d'où la perte de connaissance, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.</p><p>Mais tout allait bien maintenant, tout était revenu à la normal ou presque. Simon était devenu un vrai papa poule avec Raphaël, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient échangé leur rôle. Les autres membres du clan trouvaient ça adorable. Au moins maintenant, Raphaël savait ce que Simon ressentait quand il était toujours derrière son dos et Simon comprenait l'inquiétude de Raphaël.</p><p>Ils se comprenaient encore mieux qu'avant, cet événement les avait rapproché, ils étaient devenu fusionnels. Leur respect, et leur amitié étaient passé à quelque chose de plus, ils le savaient tout les deux, mais aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas, par peur, en attendant ils profitaient de la compagnie de l'autre, de petites touches discrètes mais équivoques en plus.</p><p>Ils étaient seuls à l'hôtel, les autres membres du clan étaient sortis pour la nuit, mais Simon et Raphaël avaient préférés rester chez eux.</p><p>Ils étaient assis dans le canapé du salon, en train de regarder un film de super-héro, c'est Simon qui avait choisi.</p><p>Simon avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphaël, qui avait son bras autour des épaules de Simon.</p><p>Simon était très concentré sur le film, tandis que Raphaël ne le regardait pas, tout ce qu'il voyait s'était Simon. Il observait ses réactions, ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'incroyable, même s'il connaissait déjà le film, sa bouche qui reproduisait les répliques du film en même temps que les personnages. Il était beau, Raphaël remercia presque Camille de l'avoir transformé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir quelqu'un comme Simon dans sa vie et encore moins éprouvé des sentiments pour lui, c'était son soleil.</p><p>"Tu es beau." Murmura Raphaël à l'oreille de Simon.</p><p>Simon leva la tête vers lui. "J'ai rien fait."</p><p>"Je sais."</p><p>Simon lui sourit, un sourire authentique qui donna envie à Raphaël de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit, Simon lui retourna son baiser et le film fut oublié.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>+2.</p><p>Après leur baiser, Simon et Raphaël avaient discuté de leurs sentiments, de leur relation et de leur futur.</p><p>Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils filaient le parfait amour. En public ils restaient discrets, mais en privé les preuves d'affections et d'amours ne manquaient.</p><p>L'hôtel était calme, presque silencieux et vide, à part pour Simon et Raphaël qui faisaient tendrement l'amour. Raphaël poussait ses hanches contre Simon, lentement mais avec précision, atteignant sa prostate avec intensité à chaque coup, il vit sur le visage de Simon que celui-ci allait bientôt atteindre son apogée.</p><p>"Là, à ce moment précis, tu es magnifique <em>mi angel.</em> Allongé sur nos draps, nu, ta tête rejeté en arrière dans l'extase, tes cheveux formants un halo sur le coussin, la sueur perlant de ton front, tes paupières fermées, tes cils caressant tes joues, ta bouche me disant à quel point je te fais du bien, ton corps se contractant autour de ma bite pendant que je te martèle. Tu es naturellement beau <em>mi amor</em>, mais tu ressembles à un dieu quand tu es sur le point de jouir pour moi."</p><p>Simon avait ouvert les yeux à la fin de la déclaration de Raphaël. Il était sans voix, il n'avait même pas sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues. "Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour?"</p><p>"C'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'est jamais dite, jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer autant."</p><p>"Moi aussi, <em>mi sol.</em> Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir ça pour quelqu'un un jour et encore moins que ces sentiments soient réciproques, je n'aurais pas pu en rêver."</p><p>"Je t'aime tellement. Et j'espère que ce que je vois dans tes yeux quand tu me regarde tu le vois aussi dans les miens."</p><p>"Je t'aime aussi, pour l'éternité. Et oui je le vois."</p><p>Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et avec une dernière poussée, ils vinrent ensemble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<br/>Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>